Romeo,Juliet, and Romeo?
by WWW-squeaky-darthplaigus-71792
Summary: Everyone knows that Zack loves Max, and that Max loves Zack, but what happens when Cody loves her too! Will Zack and Cody's love for Max destroy them? Read and find out!
1. The Three LoveKateers

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANY OF IT'S CONTENT, CHARACTERS, LINES, PLOTS, SETTINGS, OR IDEAS! THIS GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS OF MY STORY! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 1:**

_The Three "Love-Kateers" _

There she was. A golden beauty, shining in the sunlight. Zack could see the golden rays glowing around her.

Max was walking up the walkway to the school, with Tapeworm following her. She was all Zack could think of. He was crazy about her. He just hoped she felt the same way. He knew she felt something for him due to the fact that she once agreed to go out with him. But now, they were just friends. '_Friends'_ thought Zack. Zack slammed his fist down on the bench._ ' Why can't we be more?'_he thought angrily.

" What's the matter?" asked Cody in concern.

" Nothing." replied Zack.

Cody didn't buy that. He never did. Cody glanced to his left. _' Oh, Max.' _thought Cody. '_He's nuts about her.' he thought. _

"Dude, you gonna be okay?" asked Cody, a little annoyed.

" Yeah, I already said I'd be fine didn't I?" said Zack, annoyed that his brother wasn't leaving him alone.

" Okay, okay" said Cody, backing off and rolling his eyes.

Max came by and sat down between Zack and Cody.

"So, what's hangin " she asked nonchalantly.

"Not much. What's up with you?" asked Zack, ignoring his anger.

"Not much. Hey Cody." she replied.

For a few minutes they all sat in peace waiting for the warning bell to ring.

"So I was thinking, do you, and Tapeworm want to come over after school?" asked Zack, desperate to spend every possible moment with her. Maxed glanced at Tapeworm and shrugged.

"Sure, we'd love to go." said Maz, accepting his offer. The bell rang. 'Yes' Zack thought. 'She's coming!' he thought happily.

Max began daydreaming in Math class that day. She loved Zack so much, but she was afraid that he didn't love her. She dreamed of them being boyfriend and girlfriend. She dreamed of romantic evenings and happy moments between her and Zack. Oh how she loved him. She loved him so much. She couldn't wait for tonight. She had decided that tonight would be the night where she would ask him out. Tonight was the night. '_But what will I say,' _Max thought to herself, '_ What will I say?' _Max asked herself. She just couldn't wait for that night.

Zack awaited the end of the day bell eagerly. Zack had decided that tonight would be the night. Tonight he would ask Max out, and see if she really loved him. His only question is what he would say. He had to make it romantic of course. '_I got it!' _exclaimed Zack to himself. '_I'll have Cody make a romantic dinner, and we can have a lovely evening. And then, at the end, I'll ask her the question. It's perfect' _thought Zack. Suddenly the bell rang, and Zack dashed out of the classroom. He just had to ask Max tonight. He had to. He ran out the front doors, and ran right into Cody.

"Oh, sorry Cody." apologized Zack.

" Let me guess, you were in a hurry to see your sweet love, Max." said Cody, rolling his eyes.

"Yup." said Zack, and then he hurried off to meet Max at the bike rack.

_Cody's Point of View:_

_Ugggggggh! I hate hiding my feelings like this! Cody, why can't you just tell Zack! Well, if I told Zack, he'd murder me. He adores Max, but so do I. What do I do, what do I do. I got it! I'll ask Max out tonight, and ask her to keep our relationship secret, so that I don't get killed by Zack. I'll create a secret romantic dinner for her! Then I'll give her some roses, some chocolates, and it'll be great! I'll have Max won over by tonight. _Zack sighed._ Tonight will be a new beginning!_

_End of Cody's Point of View_

**:D Read and Review :D**


	2. Preparation

**Chapter 2:**

_Preparation_

Zack dashed into the hotel after school, and hurried straight up to his suite. Cody followed him nonchalantly. Cody steadied the expensive vase, and just continued up to his suite, almost as if he were in a trance. Zack was all jittery in the elevator. Cody just rolled his eyes.

"How can you like Max that much?" asked Cody.

"How can you say that!" responded Zack.

Cody just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the dinging of the elevator. Once they reached the suite, Zack dashed in, threw down his backpack, and ran to the closet in their room. He began picking out clothes to wear for later. Cody just walked in and set down his backpack.

"Oh," yelled Zack, " I need you to make me a romantic dinner for tonight, Cody. Thanks."

"Thanks for asking!" said Cody a little annoyed.

_Cody's Point of View_

_Great! Now I have to make two romantic dinners...wait a minute...he never asks for a romantic dinner. He's not going to ask her out is he! Oh no! He can't now! I know, I'll just have to ask first. I'll just make two romantic dinners, and secretly hide mine, and when Zack's not looking, I'll steal Max, and eat dinner with her, then ask her! What are you saying? Your trying to ruin your brother's dreams and love life! This isn't you Cody. But I must do it! This is Max we're talking about, not some other girl. Besides, if I get Max, he can continue his chase after Maddie. I can't believe I'm saying this! Cody, you have to do it. Do it for Max. Zack is bad for her! What am I saying! What am I saying! What has come over me. Nothing, Cody. It's normal. You must do what you must do for Max. Do it for Max!_

_End of Cody's Point of View_

_Zack's Point of View_

_Okay, Zack, what should you wear for tonight. It must be perfect. It has to look classy, but still relaxed. I know, I'll wear this blue striped top, and these blue slacks. It'll be perfect. Let's see, Cody is making a romantic dinner. Where will we have it though. I know, I'll just ask Cody to move in his room. Mom has a date tonight, so she'll be out of the suite. It'll be easy. Perfect. Let's see, which of mom's "mood music" cd's should I use...hmmmm... Here, this one will do. Romeo and Juliet's Love Hits. Sounds okay. Arg! Stop shaking. Oh, Max. Max, Max, Max, Max. Oh she's so amazing! Such a beauty. I'm so lucky I just have her to myself. If Cody liked her, I'd have to hurt him. Max is mine, and only mine! No one can have her! Muhahahaha! Okay, that was a little too far. Okay, calm down. Let me see, the table is all set, here come Cody with my romantic dinner, and Max will be here in 2 minutes. There's the doorbell. Is she early? Oh, it's just the roses I ordered. There goes ten bucks, but it's spent on something good. Oh boy, here she is. Relax, Zack. Relax, Zack. Just think of Max. Sweet, sweet, Max._

_End of Zack's Point of View_

_About a half hour earlier_

_Max's Point of View:_

_Okay, Max, relax. Alright...No, that dress is too girly. Hmmm, I think the one with the blue flowers is good. How about the Blue shoes. No, the darker ones. Yeah, those look good. Max! Stop shaking. Arrrrg! Okay, I'll take the light blue purse with the flower change purse..I'll wear the dark blue eyeshadow, and the light blue lipstick. Yuck, makeup. But, it's worth it for Zack. Oh, Zack. He's so cute! Oh, yes he is. Okay, your off of topic. Tonight's the night. Tonight's the night to ask him. Relax. You have what your going to say memorized. Chill! Here I go!_

_End of Max's Point of View_

_:D Read and Review Please:D_


	3. Almost Ready

_**Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter was so short. I figured I'd build up the tension a little more. **_

**Chapter 3:**

_Almost Ready_

The clock tower in Boston chimed 8:00. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Zack and Cody

both knew who it was. Zack rushed for the door. He straightened out his outfit, and opened the door. There was Max, standing at the door. She was wearing a lovely baby blue dress with forget-me-not blue flowers printed on it. She had a small blue handbag at her side.

"Comein my lady." said Zack

"Dinner is ready, right Cody." said Zack, gesturing to his brother.

Max proceeded in. She walked over to the table, where Zack pulled out a chair for her. Zack too sat down. Cody walked over, poured them both a glass of ginger ale, and then opened the lid on their dinner tray. He served them both gracefully.

"You owe my big time, Zack. I mean it" whispered Cody in Zack's ear.

"I'll pay you back as soon as possible. Just disappear for a while." said Zack rather rudely.

Zack just walked off into the closet. There, he had set up a secret romantic dinner. Roast Duck was the dish.

_Cody's Point of View:_

_Ah. At last, I'm all prepared for Max. Oh, no. I forgot the roses. Wait, here they are. Eek, that was a close one. All right. Lets see, I have everything. Wait the music. Oh, wait here it is. Eek, another close one. Just relax Cody. Tonight's the night. Tonight you ask the question that could change your entire school life. "Max, will you go out with me". Oh, it's the most beautiful question ever. It's just lovely. I just hope that Zack doesn't find out. I know that if he does, he'll never forgive me. I can't have a brother who hates me all because of one girl. Relax, Cody. Relax. It'll be okay. Breathe all right. Just breathe. Who's knocking? Oh, it's just Zack. Yes, now is my chance. He had to forget the chocolates. Thank goodness. Here goes nothing._

_End of Cody's Point of View_

_:D Read and Review Please:D_


	4. Questions, Questions

**Chapter 4:**

_Questions, Questions_

"Hey Max, will you come here for a second" said Cody, nervously.

" Um, sure Cody"said Max, having no idea what he wanted.

Cody slowly lead her into their closet. He then shut the door behind her. He reached for the light switch and switched it on. Max was amazed. Inside there was a lovely table, with a rose red table cloth. The closet was dimly lit, and their was a dinner dish on the table. The lid was on. There were two wine glasses on the table. There were red cloth napkins, and beautiful silverware. There was lovely music. It was absolutely divine.

"Oh Cody, did you do this for me?" asked Max, barely able to speak.

"Yes, my love"replied Cody

"Oh how sweet" said Max.

Cody pulled out her chair, and offered her a seat. He then showed her the ginger ale, and she nodded her head. He poured it gracefully. He then poured himself a glass, and sat down. He opened the dinner dish, and inside was a roast duck. It looked absolutely succulent.

He carved her a piece and carefully laid it on her plate. He did the same for himself, and nodded that she could eat. He watched her as she took the first bite.

"Cody, this is absolutely delicious." said Max.

"Thank you. Max, I know that we haven't really shown our feelings for each other, but I need to ask you a question."said Cody, just beginning to get nervous.

"Okay, proceed"said Max.

"Max, you must promise to keep this a secret. Max, will you go out with me?" asked Cody. _'There, I got it over with.'_ he thought to himself.

"Um, well, Cody, I suppose. Sure, I'll go out with you." answered Max.

"Yes! Oh, sorry. Listen, you can't tell Zack. You mustn't. Please." said Cody.

Suddenly, Cody heard the elevator ring.

"Hurry, here comes Zack. Act like nothing happened"said Cody urgently.

"Oh, okay." said Max as Cody shoved her out of the room.

_About a half and hour later when Zack and Max have finished dinner:_

"Um, Max. I have to ask you a question" said Zack rather nervously.

"Okay, what is it?" said Max.

"I know that in the past, we haven't exactly gotten along too well, but we all know our true feelings for each other. Max, will you go out with me?" asked Zack, hoping for a yes.

"Yeah, about..."

"Yes!" Zack interrupted.

Suddenly there was a ding of the elevator.

"Oh no! That must be my mom. I told her I'd have you out of here by time she got back. Hurry. Goodbye, baby." Zack said as he shoved her out the door, not giving her a chance to say anything.

Zack leaned against the door in success.

_Later that night in Zack and Cody's Bedroom:_

Zack walked in the room, looking like he was in a trance.

"Let me guess," said Cody, "Great night with Max?"

"Yeah" replied Zack

"Man this must've been really special I've never seen you this bad before."said Cody as Zack crawled into his bed.

"Whatever," replied Zack, "How was your night?"

"Okay,"said Cody, "except the fact that Tapeworm couldn't come. It's a shame that he got sick after he got home."

"Goodnight Cody" said Zack as he reached up to turn off the lamp by their bedsides

"Goodnight Zack" replied Cody, with a smile on his face.

_:D Read and Review Please:D_


	5. Decision Made

**Chapter 5:**

_Decision Made_

The next morning, Cody left before Zack to school. Zack thought it was a little odd,

but shrugged it off. He figured it was for another club he was in.

_Before School_

"Hey Max sweetie" said Cody, a little blush forming.

"Hey Cody" replied Max a little worried.

"I have a question. Wanna go to the skating rink tonight. Just you and me?" asked Cody, expecting a yes since they were now officially going out.

"Yeah, about..."

"Great! I'll ride over to your house at seven" said Cody, walking away happily.

Max just shook her head.

_Max's Point of View:_

_How am I ever going to get out of this? I now have two boyfriends, and they're brothers! I now have a date with one, and I better not have a date with the other! They just won't listen...I tried to tell them both! Arg! How can I get out of this? How, how how? I just don't know! _

_End Max's Point of View_

_Before Beginning School Bell:_

"Hey Max" said Cody.

"Hey Cody" replied Max.

"Hey, still on for tonight?" asked Cody.

"Oh. Well, you see..."

"My treat" interrupted Cody.

"Okay" said Max.

Just then, the warning bell rang.

"Well I better go", said Cody, "Meet me at the Tipton at seven"

"At seven" said Max sighing. '_Well, I just chose who I'm going out with. I guess that's Cody. He so sweet._' thought Max to herself.


	6. Two Dates

**Chapter 6:**

_Two Dates_

_Later on phone:_

"_Hey, can I speak to Max, please?"_

"_Yes. May I ask who's calling?"_

"_Oh, Zack"_

"_Oh, alright. Here she is."_

"_Hey, Max."_

"_Hey, Zack"_

"_So Max, baby, do you wanna go out tonight?"_

"_Well, umm..."_

"_Dinner at the park next to the skating rink" _

"_Well, you see, Zack..."_

"_Great! Meet me at seven-thirty , baby"_

"_Well, Zack, you see I..."_

"_See ya later, baby"_

_There was a click on the other end._

_End of Phone conversation_

_Max's Point of View:_

_Great going Max! Now you have two dates for the same night. Well, at least the dinner is next to the skating rink. At least it's not at the Tipton or something. And at least I'll get half hour with Cody, before Zack. But how am I going to explain to them why I keep on disappearing to visit their twin. Hm. It should be easy. With Cody, I can say I have to go to the bathroom, and with Zack, I suppose I can use that too. I just hope that I don't have to keep running back and forth. _

_End Max's Point of View_

_:D Read and Review Please:D_


	7. I Have To Go To The Bathroom

**Chapter 7**

_I have to go to the Bathroom..._

_Later at skating rink:_

"Here we are, Maxy. You don't mind if I call you that do you?" asked Cody.

"Oh, uh, no. She check her clock. 7:15. She could wait a while.

"Alright, you wait here, and I'll get us some skates" said Cody pointing to a bench.

As soon as Cody got back to the bench, Max told him she had to "got to the bathroom".

And with that, Max rushed out to meet Zack in the park next to the skating rink. She had left by way of an employee exit near the bathrooms. Once she reached the park, she spotted Zack waiting by a tree.

"Your late, baby" said Zack.

"Sorry. I had to go into the skating rink to use the restroom."

Then Zack whipped a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"Here you are" said Zack as he handed the flowers to Max.

"Thank you" just as they began to eat, she looked at her watch, and realized what time it was. Cody was probably wondering about her.

"Zack, will you excuse me. I have to use the restroom"

"Sure. I think the nearest one is in the skating rink."

"Thanks" said Max, getting up and heading towards the skating rink.

She came back in the employee door. Luckily, her older sister worked there, and so she stole a pass off of her. She quickly spotted Cody waiting on the same bench for her. She dashed into the bathroom, and made sure there was no evidence of food on her face. She then darted out and met Cody on the bench.

"Sorry, there was a line as long as the Grand Canyon" apologized Max

"That's okay. Come on, let's skate" said Cody, getting up and grabbing Max's hand.

"Wait, I don't have my skates on yet" said Max, plopping down on the bench.

"Oh yeah. Sorry" apologized Cody.

"That's okay"

Max hurriedly put her skates on.

"Come one, let's go" said Cody, grabbing her hand once more.

And together they skated across the floor, holding hands, and looking into each other's eyes. About fifteen minutes later, Max told Cody she had to go to the bathroom again. This time, she skated into the bathroom, removed her skates, hid them, and headed out to Zack in the park. Once she reached the park, she sat down, and began to explain to Zack why she took so long.

"Sorry, the line in there was as long as the Grand Canyon" apologized Max.

"Oh, no problem" said Zack.

Max began to eat the food which was rather good.

"Wow, Zack, this is really good. Who made it?" asked Max.

"Oh, Cody made it" said Zack, taking another bite of food.

"Oh" said Max.

"Now, your taking me to the dance right?" asked Zack.

"What dance?" asked Max startled.

"You know, the big upcoming school dance."

"Oh, that dance. I'm sorry, Zack, but someone already asked me."

"But I thought we were going out."

"They asked me before we were going out."

"Who?" asked Zack

"I'm not going to say. Besides, knowing your good looks, you'll definitely get asked" said Max, taking another bite of her food.

"True" said Zack admiring himself and fixing his hair in the mirror.

Max just rolled her eyes. Then she looked at her watch.

"Hey Zack, sorry, but I have to use the restroom again" said Max getting up and running towards the skating rink. Zack just shrugged and kept on eating and admiring himself. Max ran into the skating rink, threw on her skates, made sure there was no visible food, and skated out to Cody.

"Sorry. Another long line" apologized Max.

"That's okay."

Just then, the announcer announced an all couples skate. Cody looked at Max, and they both shrugged, and skated onto the main floor, holding hands.

"Hey Cody, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you go to the upcoming school dance with me?" asked Max.

"I'd love to" replied Cody, looking into her eyes, entranced.

And with that they continued the skate.

"Hey Cody, I gotta go again. Sorry."

And with that, Max ran off into the bathroom, took off her skates and hid them again, and ran out to the park. When she got back, Zack was still admiring himself.

"Sorry" apologized Max.

"That's okay" said Zack.

Just then, Max received a call on her cell phone. It was from her mom. Her brother had broken his foot and his arm, and her mom was coming to pick her up and take her to the hospital.

"Oh dear. I gotta go. Sorry, Zack" apologized Max.

"Why do you have to go?" asked Zack.

"I gotta go to the hospital" answered Max, running off towards the skating rink.

From there, she ran inside, and told Cody that she had to go and why. She thanked him for a wonderful night, and met her mom outside. 'What a night' she thought to herself, exhausted from running around all night.

_:D Read and Review Please:D_


	8. No! I Was Dating Her!

_**Chapter 8:**_

_No, I was dating her!_

_2:00 am in twin's bedroom:_

"So, who was your date with?" asked Zack, curios.

_"Oh, um, her name was Jean" said Cody, covering for the fact he was dating Max._

_"Oh. Did you have fun?" asked Zack._

_"Yeah, great fun. Now please, go to sleep!" begged Cody._

_"Oh, fine" replied Zack. Next Morning_

_"I'm gonna plan another date with Max tonight! Oh yeah!" said Zack happily, sitting down at the breakfast table. _

_"I'm sorry I can't eat with you boys, but I have to go to the bank" said Carrey, kissing them both on the forehead, and then heading out the door. _

_"You're dating Max?" asked Cody, a little shocked._

_"Yup. Didn't I tell you?" asked Zack._

_"No. And, I'm dating Max" said Cody._

_"Your dating Max?" asked Zack shocked._

_Cody slammed his fist on the table, angry at himself for telling Zack he was dating her. _

_"Cody, you know how much she means to me. How could you have done that?" asked Zack_

_"Zack, she's a girl. She doesn't belong to anyone"said Cody._

_"Well, I was dating her first!" screamed Zack_

_"No! I was!" screamed Cody. _

_"I started dating her that night I invited her here" argued Zack_

_"No! I started dating her that night!" argued Cody._

_"Max" the two boys angrily said in unison. _

_"She set us up!" yelled Cody, his anger now directed towards Max, not Zack. _

_"Your right!" agreed Zack._

_"I think it's time we owed someone a visit" said Cody_

_Zack just nodded his head, and they both reached for their shoes, put them on, and then headed out the door madly. Suddenly, Cody ran in, wrote a quick note to his mother, and then ran back out to join Zack in the hall. Later in cab:_

Cody leaned over the seat and told the driver where they would like to go.

_"I can't believe you were dating Max, and didn't tell me" said Zack in disbelief. _

_"I was afraid you'd get mad at me" responded Cody._

_"Yeah, your right. I am mad at you" said Zack, glaring at his brother. _

_Cody just looked at the window weakly and angrily. _

_"I can't believe Max would do that" said Cody._

_"I know! I thought we could always trust her. But, now, I beg to differ" said Zack. _

_"Here we are" said the taxi driver as they pulled up to the curb outside Max's home. _

_Cody leaned over the seat, handed the driver the money, and headed out of the car. The two boys walked up the stairs to Max's house and rang the doorbell. Max's mother answered._

_"Hello, Zack. Hello, Cody. Max or Tapeworm?" _

_"Max" they both said in unison. _

_"Alright, come on in. Max" she called._

_Max quickly came down the stairs, looked at the two boys faces, and was worried and scared. _

_"Come on guys, lets go up to my room" said Max, leading them to her bedroom._

_Once inside, Zack and Cody began to blurt out their feelings. _

_"Guys, stop!"yelled Max._

_"One at a time now. Cody, you first"_

_"Max, how could you do this? You said for sure we could be boyfriend and girlfriend"_

_"Well, um, you see..."_

_"Max, you said that we were boyfriend and girlfriend" said Zack_

_"Now that's not my fault. You see..."_

_"Oh sure it's not your fault" they said in unison._

_At that moment Zack and Cody dashed out of her room, down the stairs, and out the door furiously. Max just threw herself back on her bed and sighed. _

_"What have I done? What have I done?" said Max to herself. _

_:D Read and Review Please:D_


	9. Fighting and Crying

**Chapter 9:**

_**Fighting and Crying**_

The next morning, the Martin breakfast table was silent, other than the purposefully loud chewing of the twins and their cereal.

"Did you finish my homework?" asked Zack.

"No. I don't do homework for jerks!" said Cody, glaring at Zack.

"Idiot" muttered Zack, glaring at Cody.

Just then, Zack reached across the table, and grabbed Cody's arm. Cody then reached across the table, and grabbed Zack's hair. Zack punched Cody until he let go. Then, Cody began to kick Cody. The fight continued and soon, they were on top of the table, and everything that was originally on the table, was on the floor. The fight continued until they heard the door swing open. There stood Carrey, groceries in hand, and her mouth wide open.

"What is going on here?" asked Carrey furiously noticing her floor.

"Nothing" they answered in unison, pulling themselves up, and straitening their clothing.

"Sure. What is going on here, really?" asked Carrey.

"Nothing" they answered again.

"Fine. Look at the mess you two made!" yelled Carrey, pointing to the mess that lay on the floor.

The two boys hopped down off of the table, and walked over to their mother.

"I leave you two alone for breakfast, and I end up with a humongous mess in my home! Arg! As if I already don't have enough to do! You two clean up this mess right this second!" yelled Carrey as she went to the kitchen to put stuff away.

_Zack's Point of View:_

_That girlfriend stealer! He knows how much I love Max, and then he just waltzes off with her, and leaves me in the dust. And he didn't even tell me about it. Arg! That jerk! That fiend! And Max! How dare she go out with both of us at the same time, and not tell one of us...she said that I could go out with her, and then she just went out with Cody too! Arg! That explains the running back and forth at our date the other night. She wasn't really going to the bathroom, she was going into the skating rink to be with Cody! That...girl! Arg!_

_End of Zack's Point of View:_

_Cody's Point of View:_

_That Max! She said that we were to be boyfriend and girlfriend, and then she just begins to date Zack too! As if I wasn't enough! Arg! Now I know that she wasn't going to the bathroom on our date the other night! She was going to be with Zack! Arg! How dare she date both of us! She knows we aren't stupid! That cheat! I'll talk to her about it! But then again, she's probably mad at herself. Oh well! She should be! Arg! I'll go and speak to her!_

_End of Cody's Point of View_

Just then, Cody grabbed his jacket, for it was raining, and ran out the front door to Max's house. Zack saw him leave, and just shrugged it off. He just turned on the television, and began to watch some cartoons.

_Later at Max's home:_

Cody rang the doorbell.

"Hello, Cody" said Max's mother.

"Hello. Can I see Max?" he asked politely.

"Sure. She's upstairs in her room" she said, pointing to the stairs.

Cody climbed the stairs, walked down the hall, and to Max's door. He knocked, and then came in. He saw Max, crying on the bed. Cody rushed over.

"Max, what's wrong?" asked Cody concerned.

"Oh, Cody. I'm so sorry" said Max, burying her face into his shoulder.

Cody wrapped his arm around the sobbing Max. Just then, they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" answered Cody.

It was Zack. Seeing that sight, he slammed the door shut, and stormed down the stairs.

"It's okay, Max. It's okay" comforted Cody.

_:D Read and Review Please:D_


	10. Me and Max, Max and I

**Author's Note: This is not the end! Whoever ends up with Max right now, may not be permanent, so don't flip out on me for my decision...I took so long to see how many reviews I could get about who I should stick with Max! Sorry!-www-squeaky-darthplaigus**

**Chapter 10:**

_**Me and Max, Max and I**_

For the next few days, Zack pretended Cody didn't exist. He was furious when Cody came home 6 hours after he had left for Max's house. He was just ignoring Cody for everything. Every word he said, he just erased from his life. He was so furious. He never wanted to see Max again! In all of the classes he had with her, he simply glared at her. He had become the person everyone hated. And he didn't care.

Suddenly, he saw Cody grabbing his jacket and beginning to head out the door.

"Where are you going, Stupid?" he asked Cody, who sighed.

"Max's" and with that, Cody left.

Cody went down the elevator until he reached the lobby. From there, he waltzed out the door, and hailed a taxi. He gave them Max's address, and just leaned back in the seat. This taxi thing was beginning to cost him a lot. But Max was going through some tough times now, and Cody was trying to get a date with her. As the taxi pulled up to the curb in front of Max's house. Cody climbed out of the taxi, payed his fair, and then headed up the stairs to Max's house. Max's mother answered, and let him in. Max was up in her room. Without pausing, Cody walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room. He wrapped on the door, and Max answered.

"Who is it?" asked Max through her door.

"Cody" replied Cody

"Oh, great! Come on in!" said Max.

Cody opened the door.

"Max, I need to ask you something" said Cody.

"Shoot" said Max.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say this, and get it over with. Max, I know we're friends. And at first I just had a crush on you. But as we became closer friends, I realized that it was more than a crush. It was love. So Max, even if you reject me, I'm going to ask you something. Max, will you go out with me?" asked Cody.

"Cody, I truly love you too! I'm just surprised that you did too! Yes, I'll go out with you!" said Max, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.

Max glanced into his clear, loving eyes, and Cody embraced her in his arms.

_**About a half hour later in Martin Suite:**_

"Hey, Zack, I'm back" said Cody with a smile on his face as he walked in the door.

"That was short. What are you so happy about?" asked Zack, his period of anger over.

"Well, I have a girlfriend now!" said Cody, walking towards their bedroom.

"Not Max!" said Zack, tackling Cody on his way to the bedroom.

Just then, Carrey came home.

"Boys, boys, boys! Stop it now!" she yelled.

Zack got off of Cody, and Cody got up, brushed himself off, and continued into the bedroom.

_Cody's Point of View:_

_What the heck was that about! He just tackled me! Probably about Max. I don't care. All I care is that I'm with the girl I love now, so I don't have to worry about anything. Man. I don't only have a crush on her. I really do love her, don't I? Wow, I really do. I never thought I'd say that. I wonder what mom will say. Well, probably just how sweet of a girl Max is, and how nice it is for me to be dating her. I'm not sure. I just hope she doesn't say I can't date. Besides, I doubt she'd say that, so no worry. Max has truly changed me though. I'm a much tougher guy now. I never thought someone could change you that much. Oh well. Me and Max. Max and I. A wonderful life. _

:D Read and Review Please:D

Reviews are like chocolate...yummy, yummy in my tummy! Lol...sry

www-squeaky-darthplaigus


End file.
